


HMS Disobedience

by MarnaNightingale



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pastiche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-07
Updated: 2004-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarnaNightingale/pseuds/MarnaNightingale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I tried to keep a fair bit of the innocence and light-heartedness of the original.</p><p>Disclaimer:  Only the shame is mine</p>
    </blockquote>





	HMS Disobedience

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to keep a fair bit of the innocence and light-heartedness of the original.
> 
> Disclaimer: Only the shame is mine

James James  
Norrington Norrington  
Commodore of the Fleet  
Took great  
Care of his Pirate  
(we think it rather sweet)  
James James said to his Pirate  
Jack Sparrow he said  
Said he  
You must never go whoring  
In Tortuga  
If you don't go whoring with me.

Jack Sparrow  
The Commodore's Pirate  
Put on his hat and boots  
Jack Sparrow  
The Commodore's Pirate  
Gathered a handful of loot  
Jack Sparrow the Commodore's Pirate  
said to himself, he said:  
“I can go whoring  
in Tortuga  
And sneak back into his bed.”

The Royal Navy  
Put up a notice,  
LOST or STOLEN or STRAYED  
JACK SPARROW  
THE COMMODORE'S PIRATE  
HAS RUN OFF AGAIN TO GET LAID!  
LAST SEEN  
WANDERING DRUNKENLY  
QUITE OF HIS OWN ACCORD  
HE'S LIKELY BEEN SLAPPED  
OR WORSE -- CAUGHT THE CLAP  
 **FORTY SHILLING REWARD!**

James James Norrington Norrington  
(And _don't_ ever call him Jim)  
Told the  
Whores of Tortuga  
not to go blaming _him_  
James James  
 _Said_ to his pirate  
“Jack Sparrow,” he said, said he:  
“You must _never_ go whoring in Tortuga  
without inviting me.”

James James  
Norrington's pirate  
was dragged home in deep disgrace  
Jack Sparrow said he was sorry  
with a great wide grin on his face  
James James  
(Somebody told me)  
Yelled till his throat was sore  
‘til Jack Sparrow the Commodore's Pirate  
Dragged him down to the floor!

_(Now then, very softly)_

J.J.  
N.N.  
C. of T.F  
Took great  
C/O his P*****  
(We think it rather sweet)  
J.J. said to his P*****  
“J*** S******” he said, said he:  
"You-must-never-go-whoring-in-Tortuga-  
if-you-don't-go-whoring-with-ME!"


End file.
